Lost Without You
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Shawn and Hunter got into a fight and now Shawn is in the hospital after a serious car accident. Will he live? Will Hunter blame himself? ShawnHunter slash.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Without You

Disclaimer: I do not own it except in my dreams.

A/N: Well I'm back again and rearing for some more slashy action. So let's rumble shall we? I'm sorry that this first bit is so short.

Chapter 1

"Don't you realize Shawn that you're destroying yourself!?" Hunter yelled at his smaller lover angrily, trying to make him see reason.

"Its none of your business!" Shawn shouted back.

"Its is my business! YOU'RE MY LOVER, I'M SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU!"

"OH! SO NOW I'M HELPLESS?! I NEED SOMEONE TO TAKE CARE OF ME?!" Shawn screamed, outraged.

"Shawn..." Hunter started.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME HUNTER, I'M NOT GLASS, I WON'T BREAK!" and with that Shawn turned on his heel and strode out of the door. Hunter leaned out and called to his lover to come back but Shawn ignored him. As the hotel elevator doors closed, Hunter went back into the room and collapsed onto the bed, his head in his hands.

"Oh my love..." he whispered. He stood and looked out of his 6th floor window. In the darkness he could see Shawn striding angrily to his car and get in. Hunter sighed. 'Let him cool down' he decided, 'and apologize when he comes back.'

Hunter moved back to the bed and sat down to wait for his lover's return. Little did he know that his descision may cost him everything that is dear to his heart.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Without You

Chapter 2: Accidents Happen

Shawn drove away from the hotel in a furious rage. How dare he. How dare Hunter tell him what to do. So sometimes he went a little heavy on the drinking. So what? And so he took pain killers. His body hurt, he needed them, didn't he? Hunter had no right to say what he'd said. Shawn wasn't helpless, he didn't need Hunter treating him like glass. That's what he'd been doing, hadn't he? Shawn paused for a moment.

Maybe...maybe Hunter did have good intentions. Maybe...maybe Hunter was right. Between his drinking and drugs, Shawn had begun to feel sluggish. Could he be the one who was wrong? Shawn suddenly felt guilty. He knew that Hunter loved him alot. Hunter was only looking out for him because he loved him. Shawn was the one with no right to say what he'd said.

"Shit." Shawn swore. He sighed and made to turn his car around. He had to apologize.

He never saw it coming. The driver of the Ford F150 was too drunk to do anything. The cars collided and Shawn fwas engulfed by a sharp wave of pain before he blacked out and knew no more.

--------Hotel: Hunter and Shawn's Room------------

Hunter waited. And waited. And waited. And waited but Shawn did not return. Hunter felt a sting of worst case scenarios make their way into his mind. What had happened? Where was Shawn? Was he ok? Was he hurt? The worry in the pit of his stomach increased. Suddenly his phone rang and he launched himself at the bedside table to grab it. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" he said in half panic.

"Is this Mr. Helmsly?" a woman on the other end asked.

"Yes it is? Who's this?" he asked.

"Parma Community General Hospital. A Mr. Shawn Michaels was brought in earlier this evening in critical condition after a car accident. He was just lucid enough to name you as next of kin." the woman said. Hunter began to shake. Shawn. Car accident. Critical condition. Barely lucid. His stomach dropped and his heart junped into his throat.

"Is...is Shawn alright?" he finally managed to say.

"Mr. Michaels was taken into surgery not ten minutes after he arrived sir. The doctors are still working on him." she informed him.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." he said and hung up. He rushed out of the door as fast as he could. Then he remembered Shawn had taken the car. He changed direction and scampered down the hall to his friend, Mark Calloway's, room. He knocked rapidly and waited, hopping anxiously from foot to foot. The door opened.

"Hey Hunt..." when he saw the state Hunter was in, Mark stopped.

"Hunter what's wrong?" he asked his friend.

"Shawnwasincaraccidentneedtogettothehospitalpleasemarkyougottahelp." he said urgently, nearly hyperventalating.

"Hunter calm down. Take a deep breath. That's it. Now tell me what's wrong." Mark urged the panicked blond.

"Shawn. Car accident. Hospital called. Critical condition. Needed surgery. Gotta see him. Please help." Hunter managed to get out through the tears starting to form and gasps for breath. Mark hugged Hunter tightly, rubbing his back to try and calm him.

"Ok Hunt, calm down, this isn't helping Shawn. You've got to calm down." Hunter slowly began to calm, relaxing in his friend's embrace.

"Very good. Now I'm gonna get my car keys and we'll go to the hospital ok?" Mark said slowly. Hunter nodded into Mark's shirt and he let go. Mark went back into the room and snatched the keys from his beside table.

"Ok, let's go Hunter."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Oh I'm so evil. Will Shawn live? Will Hunter get to the hospital in time? Read on to find out my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Without You

Chapter 3: My Heart Fights to Beat

Hunter sat in the waiting room, his head in his hands and tears running down his face. Mark had his arms around the blond in comforting embrace. Hunter's worry had increased to heartwrenching proportions. His arms and legs felt like lead: rigid and heavy. He could barely breathe, he couldn't think of anything but Shawn dying, leaving him alone. And about the last things they'd said to each other. They were those of anger, not of love and Hunter didn't want that to be the last thing he said to his love. His heart almost struggled to beat. Shawn was his heart. If Shawn died, both Mark and Hunter were sure that Hunter would too.

"Its gonna be ok Hunt." Mark told him.

"How do you know?" Hunter croaked, his voice emotionless, empty.

"Shawn's a fighter, you know that. He never give up on anything without a fight. He loves you too much to leave you alone." Mark reassured him.

"We fought." Hunter choked. "we fought and he left."

Hunter lifted his head to look at Mark. "We said things to each other. God I wish I could take them back. I don't want that to be the last thing I said to him. I couldn't...I can't..."

"Shhhhh." Mark soothed, rubbing his back again. "It'll be ok. Every couple fights. You don't love him any less and neither does he. He'll be fine."

Hunter lay his head on Mark's shoulder and Mark petted his hair gently.

"Anyone here for Shawn Michaels?" a voice said. Hunter shot up from his seat and Mark followed him towards the doctor who stood in to doorway.

"I am. Is he ok?" Hunter asked shakily. Mark put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently, reassuringly.

"Well the surgery went as well as can be expected. He had a ruptured liver, several broken ribs, and a serious head injury. Also his left leg was pretty much shattered and he's suffered several other injuries as well. We did all we can but its too soon to tell if he'll make it. He's in a coma." he doctor informed him sympathicly.

"Can I see him?" Hunter asked, scared that the doctor would say no.

"You may. Come with me, he's in the Intensive Care Unit." Hunter and Mark followed to doctor into the elevator and onto the ICU floor. They walked past the Nurse's Station to a room close by.

"He's in there," the doctor told him. "He's hooked up to alot of machines right now and we had to put him on a ventalator because his lung collapsed. Call the Nurse's Station if you need anything."

"Thank you." Hunter choked, turning back towards the door as the doctor walked away. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Without You

Chapter 4: Can You Hear How My Heart Breaks?

The doctor had not been kidding about the machines. There were so many. Shawn lay against the white sheets, his skin barely a shade darker than them. He was so pale it scared Hunter. His body was covered in bandages, he had tubes in his mouth and another one in his head supposedly to relieve the pressure in it, or so Hunter guessed. Hunter's heart couldn't bear to see his love in this state. Hunter swallowed and stepped forward, touching Shawn's bandaged hand.

"Shawn..." he croaked. He swallowed again and touched his love's face, marred by cuts and bruises.

"My love..." Hunter whispered. You could almost hear Hunter's heart break as he looked upon the injured face of his only love.

"I'm so sorry Baby." he continued. "I'm sorry we fought. I'm sorry I said what I did. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I'm so sorry. For everything."

He lent down and kissed Shawn's bruised cheek. "I love you Sweetheart."

Mark reached out and patted Hunter's shoulder.

"Don't give up on him Hunt. He loves you as much as you love him. He needs you to help him keep fighting." he told the blond.

"I know." Hunter said. He slumped into a chair at Shawn's bedside, prepared to not move until the smaller man woke up. Mark took up a seat beside Hunter. He reached over and squeezed Shawn's limp hand.

"Keep up the fight Kid," he whispered. "you've got too much going for you to give up now."

**Three Weeks Later...**

Hunter stared at the face of his lover, almost entranced. By now most of his cuts and bruises had healed, the tube had been taken out of his head, and many bandages had been removed. The doctors told him that Shawn was slowly getting better but as days past, Hunter felt his belief in their words waining. If only Shawn would wake, even just for a moment.

"I wish you would wake up Baby." he told the unconscious blond. "I need you so bad."

He sighed and lowered his head. He took Shawn's hand in his and continued to talk to him. The doctors said that if Shawn heard the voice of a loved one, it would help him heal and he'd wake up sooner.

"You mean so much to me Sweetheart. I don't know if you truly know how much." he paused for a moment and then continued.

"You are everything I am. Without you I am lost, I am nothing. I never really told you that I loved you did I? I tried to show you with my actions because it just seemed too hard to say. I realize my mistake now. I should have said it everyday, every moment that I spent with you. I guess you never really apprieciate what you have until you come so close to losing it. I can't lose you. Baby...wake up. Please wake up." by now Hunter was in tears, begging his lover to open his eyes, to come back to him.

"I love you Baby, please wake up." he whispered. He squeezed Shawn's hand and closed his eyes. They snapped open when he felt Shawn's hand close on his and squeeze back weakly.

"Shawn?" he lifted his head and watched Shawn's face as the Heartbreak Kid struggled towards consciousness.

"That's it Baby, slowly. Come on Sweetheart, open your eyes for me. You can do it Honey." Hunter coaxed encouragingly. Shawn's eyes slowly opened and then closed again.

"That's it," Hunter said softly, his voice full of tenderness and love. "There we go."

Once again Shawn opened his eyes, blinked, and struggled to focus them. As Hunter's face swam into view, Shawn opened his mouth to say something. He grew frustrated when he was unable to speak, his efforts impeaded by the tube down his throat.

"Shhhh Baby, its ok. Just relax, you don't need to speak. Calm down." He reached over to the call button and pressed it, summoning a nurse.

"Can you please go fetch the doctor Miss? Shawn just woke up." he asked politely.

"Of course Mr. Helmsly." she replied, scurrying back out of the room. He turned back to Shawn and brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes where it had fallen. Shawn looked up at him, his eyes showing that he was still slighty groggy. He could also see that Shawn was very well dope up on the pain meds the doctors were giving him. He probably didn't feel much.

The nurse finally returned with the doctor who gave Shawn a quick examination.

"Well I'm glad you've finally woken up Mr. Michaels." he said. Shawn just stared at him.

"Not happy with that tube in your mouth are you?" the doctor said, smiling down at him. Shawn shook his head as much as he could.

"You want it out?" the doctor asked. Shawn nodded.

"Alright but if you have any trouble breathing, I want you to tell me immediately ok?" he barginned. Again Shawn nodded. Taking great care, the doctor gently removed the ventalator. Shawn coughed as it was finally removed, his throat sore and irritated. Hunter helped him to slowly sit up and drink some water from the pitcher beside the bed.

"Easy Shawn." he said softly, levering his love back down.

"Better?" the doctor inquired.

"Yeah." Shawn croaked, his voice rough from lack of use and his sore throat.

"Alright, I'll be in to check on you later. Get some rest." the doctor told him, exiting the room.

"Did you mean all of that?" Shawn asked, his voice still rough but better.

"All of what?" Hunter asked, confused.

"That you loved me, and that I'm everything, and all of that stuff earlier about being sorry?" he asked. Hunter looked at him shocked.

You...?"

"Yeah, I could hear you." Shawn told him. "I tried to wake up, but I couldn't. I kept being pulled back under. I wanted so bad just to wake so you wouldn't cry anymore and so I could tell you I was sorry."

Hunter started to speak but Shawn cut him off.

"No Hunt, you were right. I was destroying myself. I was wrong, I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry Hunt." he apologized.

"I should have found a better way to say it. The way I did it was wrong Baby. I apologize too." Hunter said, brushing Shawn's cheek with the back of his hand. Shawn turned his head and kissed his lover's fingers. Hunter smiled and Shawn yawned.

"Why don't you rest Honey? We can talk more later." Hunter suggested.

"Isn't that what I've been doing however long I've been here?" Shawn asked.

"You were comatose, not asleep Babe." he reminded his smaller lover with a small laugh.

"True." Shawn mumbled, eyes drooping sleepily.

"You sleep Babe, we'll talk later."

"Kay." the blond yawned, closing his eyes.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Without You

A/N: I'm lovin where this is goin'. I love writing off the top of my head rather than copying the stuff from my notebooks. More fun. I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am. Read on peoples.

Chapter 5: I'd Be Lost

For the next few days Shawn rested in the hospital. Hunter stayed by his lover's bedside, only leaving to get something edible (as the hospital food was not for anyone with less than an iron stomach) for himself and Shawn to eat. He watched over his blond lover as he slept, watching the up and down movement of Shawn's chest as he breathed in and out. Three days later, Shawn was moved from the ICU into a regular room where he was visited by his fellow wrestlers. Shawn couldn't believe that he'd spent three weeks in his comatose state while Hunter, the entire WWE, and the fans worried over him.

"Hunt?" Shawn asked as he ate the Crunchwrap that Hunter had gotten him from Taco Bell.

"Yeah Babe?"

"Never mind, its nothing." Shawn said, shaking his head and going back to eat. Hunter sat his own food on the table with a frown.

"No, what is it Hun?" he asked, curious.

"Really, its nothing." Shawn evaded.

"Come on, talk to me Babe. What did you want?" Hunter pressed. Shawn sighed and sat back in bed.

"I dunno. I...I feel like somehow something's changed between us."

"How so?" Hunter asked, wondering what Shawn was getting at.

"You just seem more...attentive. Its a little strange. Not that I don't like it. And then...you're a bit protective. More than you were. I dunno, I'm just kinda confused." Shawn said. Hunter stood up and sat on the edge of Shawn's bed. He motioned for Shawn to scoot over and sat fully on the bed with him, putting his arm around Shawn's shoulders.

"Honey look, when I got the call that you were in an accident, my first thought was that I wasn't there to protect you. And I thought I should have been. You mean so much to me and I don't ever want lose you. I almost did. And as for being more attentive...well I realized that something could happen to either one of us. I want to make our life together perfect while I'm still able to. I want you to be happy Love." Shawn smiled and lay his head on Hunter's shoulder.

"Being with you makes me happy. Life with you _is_ perfect." he said. Hunter hugged him close and kissed him softly.

"You're perfect Shawn. Curt Henning had nothing on you. I love you."

"I love you too Hunt." Shawn replied, snuggling up against Hunter, his food forgotten. "I'd be lost without you."

"So would I Shawn, so would I."

**THE END!**

**(Stay tuned for a sequel: My Healing Heart)**


End file.
